1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to simultaneous water purification and carbon dioxide removal, and more particularly, the present invention relates to slurried solid media for simultaneous water purification and carbon dioxide removal from gas mixtures.
2. State of Technology
States Published Patent Application No. 2007/0169625 by Roger D. Aines and William L. Bourcier for a carbon ion pump for removal of carbon dioxide from combustion gas and other gas mixtures provides the state of technology information described below. Carbon dioxide makes up from 5% (modern gas-fired plants) to 19% (modern coal plants) of the flue gas from a power plant. The remainder is mostly nitrogen, unused oxygen, and oxides of nitrogen and sulfur (which are strong greenhouse gases in addition to contributing to poor quality). A major limitation to reducing greenhouse gases in the atmosphere is the expense of stripping carbon dioxide from other combustion gases. Without a cost-effective means of accomplishing this, the world's hydrocarbon resources, if used, will continue to contribute carbon dioxide to the atmosphere. The disclosure of United States Published Patent Application No. 2007/0169625 is incorporated herein in its entirety for all purposes.
United States Published Patent Application No. 2007/0170060 by William L. Bourcier, Roger D. Aines, Jeffery, J. Haslam, Charlene, M. Schaldach, Kevin, C. O'Brien, and Edward Cussler for a deionization and desalination using electrostatic ion pumping provides the state of technology information described below. The present invention provides for a method and system (e.g., a desalination system and method) that utilizes synchronized externally applied electrostatic fields in conjunction with an oscillating fluid flow to immobilize and separate ions from fluids. While salt ion removal from water is a preferred embodiment, it is to be understood that other ions can also be beneficially removed from fluids, as disclosed herein by the apparatus/systems and methods of the present invention. The ion pump separates any non-ionic liquid, from ionic impurities contained within that liquid. The present invention may therefore be used to purify either the liquid, as in the case of water, or the salts. One outlet stream has liquid reduced in salt content, and the other side it is increased and this side is useful if the valuable product is the salt, and not the fluid. In addition, many drugs are inherently ionic chemicals that can be separated by the methods disclosed herein from a liquid in which they have been created. As another beneficial embodiment, the methods and apparatus/system can be configured to separate valuable minerals, such as, but not limited to lithium. Conventionally, the separation of ions and impurities from electrolytes has been achieved using a variety of processes including: ion exchange, reverse osmosis, electro dialysis, electrodeposition, and filtering. In conventional reverse osmosis systems, for example, water is forced through a membrane, which acts as a filter for separating the ions and impurities from water. Reverse osmosis systems require significant energy to move the water through the membrane. The flux of water through the membrane results in a considerable pressure drop across the membrane. This pressure drop is responsible for most of the energy consumption by the process. The membrane also degrades with time, requiring the system to be shut down for costly and troublesome maintenance. The disclosure of United States Published Patent Application No. 2007/0169625 is incorporated herein in its entirety for all purposes.